Toy Soldiers Martika
by Wing Atol
Summary: A tribute to Kanda's Death. Songfic to Toy Soldiers by Martika. KandaxOc


Toy Soldiers: A KandaXOc song fic and tribute to his death

**Toy Soldiers: A KandaXOc song fic and tribute to his death. Song fic to Toy soldiers by Martika. **

_**It wasn't my intention to mislead you  
It never should have been this way  
What can I say  
It's true, I did extend the invitation  
I never knew how long you'd stay**_

A girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes walked down the hall until she saw a certain exorcist. She blushed at the sight of him, but only for a second. She continued past him, wanting to avoid conflict and get back to the science department so she could continue her research. Of course, Kanda had other plans. "Lily! Komui said he'd have Mugen repaired by now! So where is it?!" he asked. Lily turned around slowly and glared at him. "Don't ask ME. Ask KOMUI." She hissed. Kanda wasn't surprised with her reaction. That was how she always talked to him- a glare, a hiss and then a dismissal of his existence. He watched as she continued walking down the hall and to the stairs to get to the labs. He couldn't help but wonder if she, the one person who he actually thought was worth acknowledging, hated him. Dismissing the thought, but not entirely, he walked away.

_**When you hear temptation call  
It's your heart that takes, takes the fall  
(Won't you come out and play with me) **_**  
**

It was another day. Kanda walked into the library and saw none other than Lily, asleep at a desk, surrounded by all sorts of books that could somehow help with her research. He neared her cautiously, as if she could attack at any moment, and was suddenly overcome with thoughts that Kanda wouldn't normally think… especially about Lily. He immediately turned around and left the library, and the sleeping girl. Allen walked in a moment later and looked at one of the books surrounding Lily. He couldn't help but smile_. Even though he has never once been kind to her, she still wants to help…_ he thought, placing the book down.

_**Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For Toy soldiers**_**  
**

Lily walked into Komui's office slowly, a feeling of dread overcoming her. Komui looked up sadly. "Lily… I… I hate to tell you this, but… Kanda has been lost on the Arc.." He said, sadly. Lily felt as if her heart had been torn to bits. "I thought… you'd like to know first… Will you continue your research?" he asked. "Yes… but… why?" she barely managed to choke out. "We are at war, Lily. You know that. People will get killed. They've BEEN getting killed." Komui said, gently. Lily left the room and entered the library, picking up a book from her research pile. She clutched it to her chest and let her knees become week, and letting herself cry.

_**It's getting hard to wake up in the morning  
My head is spinning constantly  
How can it be?  
How could I be so blind to this addiction?  
If I don't stop, the next one's gonna be me**_**  
**

A week had passed. Lily had been sleeping in later and later, struggling to remove herself from her bed. She gazed at the ceiling, thinking of all the times she had talked to and seen Kanda. Tears no longer fell, she was out of tears to cry. She struggled with her heart and thought of Kanda one last time. That time when she blushed… Even if for a moment, it had become painfully obvious. She loved him. And she needed him. Someone knocked on her door. "Lily! You'll die if you stay in there! Come out!" Reever yelled from the other side. "…No… I don't want to be next…" she whispered, sitting up. "LILY!" "Ah SHADDUP! I'm coming!" Lily yelled, tears falling one last time. As she opened the door she saw Komui and Reever, waiting with relieved but still worried eyes. She smiled sadly and ran to the science department.

_**Only emptiness remains  
It replaces all, all the pain  
(Won't you**__** come out and play with me)**_

One month later, Lily sighed as she prepared to restart her research. Everyone could tell she wasn't the same. It felt as if there was nothing in her heart. Lily looked up at the ceiling_. I… won't let this happen again. I won't let any more die… not if I can help it. I don't want to relive these painful memories._ She thought, placing a hand over her heart and the other on her ever cherished research book, a book of spells, curses, and ways to remove curses, all from Asia.

_**Step by step  
Heart to heart  
Left, right, left  
We all fall down  
Like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit  
Torn apart  
We never win  
But the battle wages on  
For Toy soldiers**_

Lily walked down the street, having been able to visit the city for the day. She smiled as it began to snow, and the small flakes kissed her cheeks softly. But her smile was empty… "_Oi, Lily. What's wrong?_" someone asked. _It… It couldn't be!_ Lily thought, turning around. People were there… just not the one she was looking for. She immediately burst out running, looking around frantically, as if no one else was there. She came to an empty park square and stopped. Before her, lying in the snow was Mugen… "_What do you consider a loss, Lily?_" the voice asked again. "… A loss… is when you lose lives." "_Then I guess in your eyes… Every battle we have is a loss._"

**Sorry it isnt the best. I'm actually supposed to be in bed right now… also, I'm still not quite sure what has happened in D.Grey Man, I'm confused about it, so sorry if it isnt accurate. Oh, by the way, this is TOTALLY irreverent but…. I HAVE A KITTEN NOW!! w Her name is Koal, and she is absolutely adorable! Love her… and **_**fear her cuteness**_**! And points for whoever guesses who the voice is (not that it isnt obvious… even if it is kinda OOC.)**


End file.
